Love is in the air
by Reine Sumabat
Summary: Slash so if you don't like, don't read! 'Nough said 'bout tha. Greg wakes up in the night remembering the past. As the author, I think that the story is alot better than this summary I an giving you. ;D


**_Another story I found on my computer. This one WAS a story 4 skul & I had 2 switch the names cause my teach 'nows who the CSIs r. lol But I don't own any1 and if I did, Warrick would still b alive. So don't sue or anythin cause all I have is my mind & I don't think tha any1 wants tha lol. Feel free to comment on this and what not. uhm.......oh! prob should hav mentioned, in my other story ('The Blood and Guts Interview') and this 1 tha all my mistakes are my own and I write solo. So.. uhm..yea! Enjoy!!! :D_**

(Greg POV)

Talking, that is all I hear in this black realm. It becomes louder and louder until, I open my eyes. Slowly, I look around. This place looks so familiar. It takes me awhile to remember where I am. My bedroom, I'm sitting on my bed. Wait, OUR room, OUR bed. But, didn't he die. Didn't my boyfriend die?

I jump out off the bed running to the calendar. Wednesday May 15th a year and a half after the Nigel Crane accident. Yet the day of another, the day my boyfriend was shot. Yes, I know that our job is dangerous. But we were at home with our friends. Warrick, Catherine, Grissom, Sara, and even Brass was there. We all had our guns ('cause we forgot to take them off at work) and we were trained for shit like this. How could this happen?

I feel arms snake around my waist. I sigh in content and lean back into my boyfriend's embrace. God, how I missed his hugs, his touch, his kisses, but I miss his smile the most.

"Come on G, we're missing the party."

I let him lead me out of our room. He's on my right side, with his hand on my left hip. He leads me to the front room where the party is in full blast.

_Is there any way that I can enjoy it again?_

Thirty minutes pasted and nothing happened. I began to get nervous, fear cutting into me like a knife.

An hour passed, _'Wait, didn't I just fall asleep with Nick right next to me? When I fell asleep, it was Friday, September 19__th__. I'm so confused."_

The party drags on, but there is no way that I can enjoy it. Maybe it is because I know what happens or something. Faces of everyone, full of joy and laughter, swam before my eyes. They were all the faces of naive people.

Two hours after being dragged from our room, the door burst open. Five people with, police-issued side arms, came running into the room. The last to come in was a person that we knew from anywhere, Jeff McKeen. He looked around the room once, spotting my boyfriend, and fired.

Screams filled the air as everyone dove to the ground. I caught my boyfriend as he fell. Slowly, we sank to the floor with him in my arms.

"No, No, NO!!" I sobbed. "Don't leave me. Nicky please stay."

He reached up and put his hand on my face. I closed my eyes and leaned into it, placing my hand on his.

"I don't plan to…" was all I heard before he went limp.

"Oh, Greggo" someone sang from above.

I looked up with tears in my eyes and saw the barrel of a gun. There holding the gun was McKeen.

"Good-bye" he said pulling the trigger.

*******************************

I sat straight up in bed, panting hard. That dream had taken the breath out of me. I reached over to the other side of the bed. I needed to feel my boyfriend there.

Something was there all right, warm and wet. I reached to turn on the lamp on the side of my bed. When I turned around, there he was with a bullet hole in his chest, right where his heart was.

I stared, and it stared to move. He looked straight at me, whispering, "Told you I wasn't going to leave you."

I screamed.

It sat up slowly as I scooted away. I fell out of bed as it came closer to me. Slowly, the body of my late boyfriend came closer and closer as I tried to get father away. Finally my back hit the wall, I cried and screamed as it raised its arms. It's cold, dead hands wrapped around my arms.

"Baby, wake up. Come on G." it said over and over. Finally, he started to shake me. I cried harder, "Stop crying and wake up!" is said.

I closed my mouth, but there were still screams.

"WAKE UP!!!" someone roared.

I open my eyes to see my boyfriend, my very-much-alive-and-worried-looking boyfriend. My heart jumped in my chest, it was all a dream.

A strangled sob escaped through my lips. I threw my arms around him and held on for dear life. I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"I love you Nicky. Please don't leave me," I whispered over and over again as he lay back down with me in his arms.

"I love you too, G. And I'll never leave you."

After that, I fell asleep in my boyfriends arm. Never to loosen my grip on him.

**_AN: 2 those that read this, there was something else after this. But it had nothing to do with this story!! lol but now that I think about it, mayb I'll continue it. Idk, tell me what you guys think._**


End file.
